


Daddy

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Thor muses about what it would have been like to have their father join in their happenings. Aloud. While burried balls-deep in Loki.





	Daddy

“Mmm, _brother_,” Loki groaned as Thor thrust upwards into his arse.

“My little slut,” Thor groaned.

They were currently seated on the throne of Asgard. Their father’s throne- or what would have been his throne if he were still alive. Someone had, in the wake of Hela’s massacre, managed to smuggle the throne onto the ship. Thor highly doubted that this was its intended purpose.

As Thor thrust up into Loki’s hot, tight channel, Loki’s other opening left a wet trail on his knee.

Thor let his hands roam Loki’s sides, tweaking over sensitive nipples, rubbing at even more sensitive spots. Finally his left hand splayed across Loki’s chest, pulling him closer while he used his right hand to jerk his baby brother off.

“I wonder if you’d do this for father, were he still alive, if only to have a chance to sit on this throne,” Thor pondered aloud.

“Brother…” Loki warned.

“No, no, silly me. You wouldn’t give him your arse… no, you’re too much of a slut for that. You’d let him in through the front,” his hand stroking Loki’s erection dipped lower to tease around Loki’s front opening, briefly flicking over his swollen clit.

“Ah- _Thor_!”

“Mmm, yes, you'd let him fuck your cunt while I took your arse,” Thor mused, his other hand dipping down as well to hold Loki’s nether-lips open, cold air hitting them as Loki’s was bounced up and down on Thor’s long, _thick_ cock. “Let him fuck you where I never have, let him cum in you, his long dick spilling far into you. Maybe he’d even plant a baby in you… mmm, isn’t that a thought? Tell me, brother,” Thor breathed into his ear as he slammed into him even harder, “would I be the child’s uncle or,” he maneuvered his thumb to tap on his brother’s already swollen clit, “would I be their _brother_?”

Loki let out a high-pitched wail as his thighs shook with gale force and his quim contracted around, well, nothing. Thor grabbed his little brothers dick, jerking it in a frenzy to tip him over the edge, the resulting contractions tipping Thor off of the edge as well.

“Such a pity that father’s not here anymore. He would’ve _loved_ to have you.”


End file.
